


Futanari Ballbusting: Hiking

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [34]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Animals, Assjob, Badass, Bear - Freeform, CBT, Campfires, Cat, Catboys & Catgirls, Catgirl, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock and Ball Torture, Cuddling, Cute, Edging, F/F, Fluffy, Fluffy Tail, Fox - Freeform, Fox ears, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hiking, Huge balls, Kickboxing, Kitsune, Kitten, Loli, Lust, Maid, Maids, Multiple Orgasms, Oppai, Oppai Loli, Poison, Scars, Shemale, Size Difference, Spooning, Stomping, Tent Sex, Titjob, Trampling, Trip - Freeform, Wholesome, ballbusting, dickgirl, fight, foxgirl, handjob, huge cock, moe - Freeform, monstercock, nekogirl, nekojin, petal - Freeform, pussy fingering, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari named Sarah goes to the mountains with her sweet maid, who is an extraordinary combo of a kitsune oppai petal girl!
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Kudos: 4





	Futanari Ballbusting: Hiking

"Aaaaaaaah... That's such a lovely scent! Pines and clear, uncontaminated mountain air!" I happily exclaimed after a big inhale. I was standing in front of my blue Furd Edge 2.0 SUV, glad to be on such a lovely trip with my one of a kind... maid!

My name is Sarah Ripe, I'm a quite famous kickboxer, and after all those years of being a champion, I'm still not 100% sure whether I'm famous because of my incredible endurance, or just because my cock and balls are so large every opponent aims at them constantly, making them fall out of my shorts, in result earning me a LOT of crazy fangirls. Also people are simply fond of watching ballbusting on TV, so that works too.

I'm a 6 foot tall (~182 cm) futanari with a dick reaching my knees, a pair of hefty, orange-sized testicles, and an overall really fit body with toned muscles. But I'm not dummy thicc muscular tho, I'm not a bodybuilder! I just look like a fitness freak with just the right amount of thicc where it counts. My dirty-blonde hair is long and quite messy. It composes nicely with my sky-blue eyes!

My friendly maid, Lily, is an adorable kitsune oppai petal, reaching 4'3" (~130cm) in her shoes. First things first, what's a damn kitsune oppai petal? Well let's start with the kitsune part – briefly explaining, recently, there was a scientific breakthrough which enabled humanity to create nekogirls from a vial! They later moved to foxgirls and bunnygirls! Isn't that perfect? Next, the oppai part... well, that just means she has big boobs. Why is that emphasized? Because of the last part. A petal is a person born with a genetic disease. Petal condition makes people really short, cute, and petite, whilst their minds mature normally. They often are flat, so that's why the 'oppai' part is important. Ain't that a combo, huh? One in a thousand probability of birth! And Lily is part of my family! And as a cherry on top, she has an amazing, rare blue hair and eyes, which also makes her fluffy fox tail blue as well! Holy crap I'm in love with how adorable she is! My unique little pumkin'.

Lily was actually a present from my wife, Monika on the occasion of having our first daughter, Anna! She bough- I mean... adopted her from the lab she was produced in, and now that cute kitsune lives with us. She's registered as a housemaid, but we all treat her like an equal member of the family. Not my fault she's a total pedant, though.

So... Today we took my car and drove to the mountains for a two-day hike, since Monika and Anna were busy with each other.

"Damn Lily, look at that view! We're gonna hike and have so much fun, little critter!" I smiled, closing my eyes cheerily as I turned to Lily, who was trying to get her backpack on. Mine was super large, I had to carry everything from the tent to the survival equipment in there, and it was two times bigger than my torso, but it wasn't a problem at all for me! Being a large kickboxer was useful, who would've thought!

Lily only had her clothes and a few small things, but her backpack was fairly heavy for someone her size. Seeing that Lily was not admiring the view, but had some adorable trouble with her bearings, I approached her and took the small backpack, smiling to her warmly and patting her head.

"Maybe I'll carry it for a bit, sweetie... You will take over later, okay?" I tilted my head, beaming to Lily. She smiled back adorably, her fluffy fox ears twitching with excitement.

"T- Thanks, Sarah." I saw that she was grateful. She looked so cute wearing a small, flowy crop top that beautifully cascaded over her large breasts, and revealed her smooth tummy. She also had a blue skirt and tracker shoes for comfort.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a green tank top without a bra, heavy, brown boots for hiking and a pair of khaki shorts that were somewhat loose to contain my giant genitals. It was extremely hot, so light clothes were most handy, but they didn't prevent my sack from gluing against my own thighs. Damn was that uncomfortable...

I stood up and took another great inhale.  
"Damn... We're quite far from any civilization. I think the last village was like about 25 or more klicks from here... Well, we can expect some privacy then!" I chuckled, looking around and admiring the view again.

There was a clear outline of my flaccid length, as well as two bumps for each grapefruit-sized orb in my shorts... Walking with such tools for a long time would mean some chafe will be happening on such delicate skin for sure... Hah, safe hikes!

Lily looked over at the hiking area, she opened her mouth slightly in awe of the nature, “Wow, it looks amazing, Sarah! I never saw something so marvelous!” She said, then looked up at me, "I think we'll be fine, I like being alone with you, Sarah...” Lily said happily, but with a quieter voice, blushing a bit.

I winked to her and turned to the faint, rock path leading towards the forest.  
"Alright. Let's start our hike then. We'll stop somewhere in the forest and set camp. Sounds good?" I said, going forward and taking out my sunglasses and putting them on.

I looked smooth af.

I held Lily's pack in my left hand, and with the other, I stretched it out in Lily's direction, indicating that I'll gladly take her tiny hand.

Lily looked at me and giggled, “Sarah! You look like a Futa In Black!” She said jokingly, her small hand reached for mine and held it. Lily seemed really happy that I wanted to hold her hand, so she definitely complied and we walked together, sort of like a guardian and her tiny, adorable, sentient teddy bear.

We went uphill and then turned to the wall of trees on our side. After walking through the faint path deeper into the forest, I looked at little Lily by my side.

"If your legs start to hurt, just tell me. I'm gonna give you a piggyback ride!" I beamed happily, caressing Lily's hand with my thumb playfully. I was so glad that I took Lily for a hike! It was a really busy week for Monika, so going out and spending time with our cute maid was a fantastic idea!

“Heehee, okay!” Lily giggled, “My legs do often get tired, cuz of my... e- extra... weight...” Lily said quieter and quieter, blushing a bit as she put a hand over one of her big titties. The one and only thing about Lily that was BIG were her boobs (and her fluffy fox tail)! They were ample and plump-looking, and fortunately she didn't have back problems with them, as the artificial design for monstergirls made their backs adapt to any heavy strain.

  
I chuckled gently as Lily tried to cover her big breast. She was really shy when it came to them, and my oh my did I love to fondle them~

When Lily wasn't expecting it, I grabbed her and lifted her smol form up, making her gasp adorably. I seated the short kitsune on my shoulders. Lily now had her legs straddled on both sides of my neck and her arms were on both sides of my head. She was taller than me now! The world had to seem so much smaller from that viewpoint for Lily.

"Feeling comfy?" I chuckled, grabbing at one of Lily's feet to make sure she's secure and steady.

“Yeah, it’s really comfy!” Lily said with a joyful grin on her face. Lily looked at the surrounding area, she gasped at the view, it looked great from how small everything looked,  
“Wow! Everything looks so.... different! It’s amazing!” Lily said excitedly. I could feel her soft breasts on top of my head, and that smooth tummy rubbing the back of my head... purrfect~

"Yeeeee-AGH!" I started to cheer, but then my voice cracked as I leaned forward a bit, rocking Lily with me. I reacted quickly though, not letting Lily fall, trying to stay upright, groaning a bit.

A large branch just jolted back to its place as I was passing through, smacking my big, soft targets with the hard, snappy branches and leaves.

"Mh... Ow... That was unexpected..." I murmured, taking off my glasses, "I don't see crap in these to be honest... And that's how I pay for looking smooth..." I grumbled. There was a nice, branch-shaped, red mark on my balls and cock now... inside my shorts that is.

My rocking made Lily panic a small bit, quickly hugging onto my head, looking a bit scared. She looked down at me with concern, “Are you alright, Sarah?” She asked meekly.

"I- uh... a branch just lashed my junk as I was walking..." I sent her a crooked smile, coping with the pain excellently as always.

"Aww... are your..." Lily said, worried, but I just waved my hand, smiling.

Lily saw me taking off my sunglasses and took them for herself, putting them on and clinging onto me adorably. Now she looked smooth! But then again... the sunglasses were a bit too large for her...

We went onward, continuing our journey, but Lily still looked worried, "Are you sure you are alright? I could always-" she started with her loving, caring tone.

"Ah, Lily... don't worry, no need for any massages with those magical hands of yours! You stay put, okay?" I giggled. Lily was always so worried about my junk... and let me tell you... her small hands were skilled beyond understanding. Especially when they rested fully spread on my balls. They weren't nearly big enough to cover the front side of my big nut!

"Otay... You're so strong, Sarah!" Lily said in a cute voice, sort of petting my hair as we walked up to a nice open patch of land. A clearing that would be a nice area for making a camp!

"This place looks good! Let's set up the camp!" Lily said cheerily after I set her down.

I sighed happily and looked around. There was a big, turned over log sitting in the middle of this tiny meadow, perfect for an improvised bench.

"Yes, it's nice indeed..." I replied, sitting down on the log and taking off my backpack. I covered my crotch and winced softly.  
"Mh... It was a long walk..." There was something bugging me... and it was something not pleasant as Lily saw.

“Oh, Sarah... are you alright? You look like you’re in pain...” Lily said, concerned again for me, she looked at my shorts and saw how constricted my genitals were in those.  
"Oh my! Sarah, your big balls... they are so squished in there!"

I chuckled, Lily saying such things seemed funny to me.

"I have such big balls, the friction created when I walk long distances creates those little bruises and it burns..." I had a crooked smile on my face as I stood up and flopped my pants down, revealing my massive genitals that hung low, covered with sweat. My massive gonads were red on both sides, chafes were created from my thighs rubbing on them at all times as I walked so much.

Lily's face turned totally red as she was struck dumb, staring at my giant nuts and big cock.

"I have a gel for it in the bag! Cooling one... Damn my balls are so hot... and hurt a little." I said, sitting back down and grabbing my dick to get it out of the way. My nuts hung loosely, resting against the log, looking quite sore.

Lily shook herself off and got on her knees between my legs, putting my sore testicles in her tiny hands, "Oh no, Sarah... I won't allow this to torment you any longer! I'll do my duty as a maid and relieve you of this terrible pain!" She said really determined.

She put her hands on one of the girls and started rubbing the red parts caringly, and my God were her hands soft, perfect and soothing. It felt heavenly. As I said, Lily was just the most caring and delicate person. Her massages were the cutest and the most precious!

After 10 seconds of me moaning softly and Lilly caressing my loose, sweaty balls, I couldn't even take it anymore.

I picked Lily up and sat her on the base of my cock with Lily's legs straddling around my torso, she was facing me, or rather my boobs. She had such an adorable, shocked expression!

I smiled warmly and unexpectedly leaned in and kissed Lily on the lips passionately. Lily must've certainly felt that under her butt and pussy, my cock was swelling rapidly.

Lily blushed profusely as she was sat in such a lewd position and now kissed! She moaned and cooed, her eyes trembling and glistening. She gave up after a second of shock, embracing me and giving in for the pleasure, kissing me back with bliss spreading along her loins. Her hungry pussy and ass rubbed on the top of my cock and I could tell she was already in heaven.

But suddenly... I was brought to reality as I realized that my balls actually still hurt a lot, and in a bad way, so I just reached into the bag and took out the gel.

"Uh... s- sorry, Lily, could you please do me a favor? Please, smear this thing on my bruises, would you sweetie? We can have fun in a bit..." I said with a pleading face. I didn't want to ruin the mood, but my burning skin was beyond annoying.

Lily was already breathing heavily, her libido wasn't quite as small as she was. When she fired up, there was no stopping. As they say, the quiet ones are the wildest in bed...

“Ah...! Y- Yes! I'm sorry, master!" Lily said, taking the gel, but then we both froze.

"M- Master?" I raised my eyebrow with a smug smile on my face.

"Ah! N- Nevermind!!! P- Please just relax!" She moaned, super embarrassed as she got back on her knees in front of my red sack and got some gel in her hands before lovingly caressing her tiny fingers around my sore orbs, rubbing the gel all over them with her caring, skilled hands, focusing mostly on the red spots on the sides.

“Are you feeling better now, Sarah?” Lily said in a worried tone, trying to take my attention away from what she just said.

"Ahh... It's so much better, sweetie... Thank you so much." I smiled to Lily and stroked her blue hair gently while she was down, taking care of my pain. My hand went over her fluffy, cute fox ears and she purred, suddenly closing her eyes in bliss as her tail stood at attention. She had goosebumps all over her body now.

"Awh... S- Sawah... m- master... please pet me more~" She cooed with a gooey tone. She looooved head pats.

"Of course, Lily..." I grinned, but then Lily opened her eyes. She blinked and then crossed her eyes as my large erection was just before her face.  
"uhm... sorry sweetie..." I blushed a bit as my penis was now rock hard just above Lily's head, "It seems my balls always enjoy your touch a little too much than intended..." I giggled, a single drop of pre-cum bubble was on the tip of my swollen cock now. My saggy nuts were shining a little, covered in the cooling gel completely.

Lily gulped, she was nearly drooling at this point, and her panties had to be absolutely soaked! But well, I sometimes enjoyed teasing her.

"Ah... I- It's so huge..." Lily purred, her eyes changing to hearts as she put her luscious lips over the tip of my cock, using the gel to massage my shaft, giving me an expert handjob.  
"Mmmwah, please use my mouth... I want to taste master's cum on my tongue~" Lily was losing it.

Well, there wasn't an easy way out of this now anyway... and I can't put my shorts back with that kind of stiff sausage between my legs.

That's why it's always important to get rid of morning wood for me... Monika is really helpful with that. Or Lily! Now, she was obsessed, slurping at my cockhead and sliding her cute small tongue inside my cum-slit, caressing my shaft with fast strokes. Or rather the top half of my shaft as she didn't reach the other half. Her hands were so small that they didn't even fully embrace my girth, only were zooming on the very sides of my cock.

"Ahh... you're so lewd, Lily... you want to suck on your master's cock?" I grinned. I was kinda losing it too, okay? It was really hot...

"Yes!! Please use me to please yourself, Sarah! I want your cum all over me!" She answered immediately and eagerly, her hands going over all the veins on my penis, she was looking at my dick like a hungry dog looks at a bone.

I melted, spreading my legs and enjoying Lily's head bobbing up and down my cockhead, or rather the very tip of it. My glans was like... fist-sized, so Lily wasn't able to get it into her mouth. So she just slurped all over it, her tongue sliding on my cock slit, then going around the head, then just along the flared helmet, oh God she was just fantastic.

I was a futa with a very high endurance, so I lasted about five minutes of that delicious handjob. But I didn't cum yet! I groaned from pleasure and looked down at Lily.

"Oh Lily... I would so go for your ass right now..." I purred, and Lily's eyes sparkled.

She immediately went to all fours, facing away from me as she wiggled her big butt and that fluffy, cute tail.  
"Haaa... master, please fuck my fat cheeks with your giant cock!" Her cute voice almost didn't match what she was saying.

I couldn't penetrate her of course, because that would be a free internal organ re-arrangement, but fucking her adorable, plump ass cheeks was just enough.

Lily looked back at me with the most adorable expression as I knelt down, my knees far apart as Lily's feet were beneath my giant, swaying testicles.

Suddenly, my dick throbbed hard, a drop of pre-cum leaked down the bottom of my dick as I blushed harder. That ass was looking so appetizing...

"Gosh... you're so cute... and helpful." I cooed in a half-moan as I broke. Seeing Lily in that position only made me so much harder.

My balls brushed against Lily's legs as my dick rested right at her skirt, still covering that cute butt of hers.

"Oh! S- Sorry, here!" Lily moaned, sliding her skirt and panties down to her knees, revealing that puffy, smooth pussy and massive ass cheeks.  
"Mmmm... please yourself with my big ass, Sarah!"

"Don't mind if I do, honey." I said, delicately groping Lily's large butt cheek, kneading at it and massaging it. But something else caught my attention. It was, of course, Lily's fluffy tail.

I reached for it and hugged it, God it was soft and fluffy!!!

"Eek!!!" Lily gasped, her ears pointing up as her eyes trembled. She blushed greatly, "a- ah... S- Sarah... d- don't touch there..." She moaned, wiggling her butt gently.

She swayed gently, making her big boobs jiggle beneath her as I hugged her tail.

"Ah! S- Sorry... I just had to." I chuckled before grinning evilly, "Where were we?"

"Mmmh... P- Please fuck my big butt, Sarah!" Lily started to move her ass up in down in a piston-like motion, her ass cheeks wrapped around my cock, wanting to pleasure it between them.

I swooned in pleasure as I felt the massive buttocks enveloping my dick and sliding up and down on my needy shaft. I wanted to help Lily so I also started to thrust my hips, fucking Lily's ass as my balls slapped against her thighs.

I placed both hands on Lily's ass and rubbed it, even pressed her cheeks together on my cock.

"Ahh... Lily, your ass is so much fun for my cock... You're gonna make me cum so much..." I was already in a very lewd place in my mind. My tongue was out as I rubbed my dickhead right on top of Lily's sacred back entrance. It felt so good to get another marvelous assjob from Lily when I was in need!

Lily was just moving her butt up and down and pleasuring me as much as she could, making my dick move very fast between her pillowy cheeks. Her big, soft ass was making my dick feel like absolute heaven.

It didn't take longer than two minutes for me to blast all over Lily's back and butt. My entire body shivered as moans and gasps escaped my mouth, my testicles contracting and my penis erupting with copious loads of semen that splashed over Lily's back.

"Release Sarah! Cum! I want you to feel good!" Lily yelled lewdly, her eyes glazed over as she blushed heavily. She was rocking up and down in the rhythm of my orgasm to coax it as long as she could.

My gelled up balls contracted and my hard dick throbbed powerfully between Lily's cheeks, rubbing right at Lily's flower as jizz traversed through my urethra and spewed out onto her back.

I felt a wave of goosebumps go through my body as I was orgasming between Lily's buttocks. I let my gems release their saved-up contents and after I was done cumming, I sighed with relief and went down to the side, curling up with drowsy eyes and a silly smile on my face.

"mhaaaah... Lily... I love you..." I half-whispered, enjoying my post-orgasm state. My penis was slowly going down.

Lily was in a similar state. She felt all that warm cum dribbling on her back and ass, and between her cheeks to reach her pussy. She shivered, her eyes going up as she fell to the side as well, massaging her pussy and moaning in bliss.

"I love you too, Sarah... You came so much... so much cum from your big balls." Lily said with a gooey tone, "I loved the sensation of your massive, powerful cock releasing between my ass cheeks... it... almost vibrated!"

I chuckled and sighed, "I loved it too, Lil. Thank you for that! I'll be sure to take care of you too, but..." I looked back at the bags, "It's getting darker and darker. We need to set up a tent first."

Lily blushed even harder and smiled adorably, "Y- Yes, Sarah!" She then crawled to her bag, taking out napkins and cleaning herself.

While she was doing that, I took out the tent from my bag and started setting it up. After I finished, I turned to Lily, who was already cleaned up.

"Let's get the fire started! You like marshmallows, sweetie?" I said, getting out of the drowsy state and looking around for the sticks. My dick was soft at last, so I had it comfortably tugged in the shorts. I wasn't moving that much, so my balls were safe from chafes for now.

"Marshmallows sound nice, but I have a better idea!" Lily giggled, reaching into her bag and pulling out some gram crackers and chocolate, "Smores!" Lily cooed adorably, innocently happy as she held the snacks in the air cheerily.

"Oh! You brought chocolate and crackers! Sure thing!" I praised her, going over to that little sweet pumkin' and patting her cute head. Lily had an adorable ' ^w^ ' expression while I caressed her ears.

After that, we both went and gathered some sticks. It didn't take long for us to build a nice campfire and set it off.

It was getting really dark, but the fire was a nice source of warmth and light. Lily and I both sat on the log, close to each other and held our sticks with marshmallows.

"I'm glad we went out like that... It makes me happy, you know, Lily." I said in a soft tone while I smiled and looked at the fire dancing in front of us.

“Yeah, it’s so nice to be with you, Sarah... I would normally be scared out here in the woods, but you’re so big and strong!” Lily said adorably, rubbing her cheek against my arm, “This fire is so nice and warm!” Lily purred, moving slightly closer to the fire to huddle in its warmth. Her tail was softly swaying from side to side, which I took as a sign of comfort.

"You don't have to worry, Lily." I said cheerily, wrapping one of my hands around Lily's small body, making her feel extra safe, "It's not like... there are any scary, feral woman that hunt down futas and females, and then do terrible things to them... Hahah, that's just a silly story I've heard recently!" I chuckled, but then looked into the darkness with a blank expression.

Lily absolutely freaked out! I could almost feel the shivers that went down her little body.

"Yeeeah... I heard they long for futas who get lost in the woods... they need their semen to reproduce since there are only female ones... They work in packs, observing their victims... like little groups of futas traveling alone in the forest... Or females too! They use them to satisfy their more... wild fantasies." I acted out my monologue perfectly, making a completely indifferent face, staring blankly into the dark.

"Eeep!" Lily actually started to tear up and hugged me tightly, “p- pwease, no more!” She squeaked meekly in a cute voice, she sounded terrified!

I blinked and looked at poor Lily, "Oh! Damn, was I that convincing? I'm so sorry sweetie!" I laughed, but hugged Lily, resting my head on Lily's.  
"I'm sorry, it's just a made-up story, baby, don't cry... I was making all this up, little critter..." I caressed Lily's shoulder, or rather her whole arm with her being so smol...  
I smiled reassuringly to Lily, "I'm sorry, I won't tell scary stories anymore... I didn't know you're gonna get so scared!" I hugged Lily comfortingly to uplift her fragile mind. I didn't want to mess her up at all, I just had fun with the story!

Lily stopped sniffling and crying and embraced me, “D- don’t scare me like that!” She said as she hugged me a bit tighter, but then suddenly I felt a small fist digging and twisting into my right testicle.

"Ough!!!" I huffed, and Lily giggled with a tiny evil smile.

"Payback!" She then blew a raspberry at me and then giggled, hugging me again.

"Ah... alright, alright! We're even." I laughed and smooched the top of Lily's head, "You won't be hurt. I promise. I will protect you, sweetie. Always." I said, smiling down at her, then I noticed that our treats were ready.  
"Welp... looks like we have our 'mellows done." I looked at the roasted marshmallow on the stick.

Lily looked really happy, so I was relieved. We made our own smores, that tasted absolutely heavenly!

As I was taking my second bite, I heard clanking of some bottles, and suddenly there was a large bottle of beer in front of me. Lily was holding two bottles, smiling at me with an adorable expression.  
She giggled a small bit, “I could go for some alcohol, how about you?”

"… Ey, wouldya look at that... cheers Lily!" I chuckled, taking a bottle.

Lily took one of the bottles, popped the cap over the wood, and after a couple of seconds of chewing, started to wash down the smores with some beer.

I smiled and popped open my bottle, clinging the bottles with Lily before we both took a sip. I exhaled and stared into the fire, when suddenly... it hit me like a train.

I frowned. My head slowly turned to Lily as I stared at the tiny kitsune beside me, chugging down beer.

"Wait, wat- I- Lily?!" I did not believe it never occurred to her before, "How old are you???"

I was looking really, really beaten off track I suppose. I stared at Lily in confusion, freezing totally, holding my beer and smore, my hand in the middle of lifting the bottle up.

Lily stopped drinking and let out an adorable little burp, she wiped her mouth with her hand and looked over at me with a neutral expression.

“Oh! I'm... like two and a half.” Lily said, she looked unsure why I had just now decided to ask her how old she was, she had done a bunch of lewd stuff with her in the past after all, “Dang, this stuff is good!” She said, looking at her bottle and taking another sip.

I stared at Lily with pure disbelief. Then, after a few seconds of silence, I cleared my throat.  
"Right... B- But you are registered as..."

"Oh! My mind is designed to be 25 years of age!" She smiled happily. 

"Ah! Right... damn. I totally didn't catch that."

Lily quickly downed the rest of her bottle swiftly, “Listen here! I know I look young, but I’m experienced!” Lily said in a sort of jokey fashion, she was starting to slur her words a bit, she sounded drunk...

She kissed my arm, even when she was drunk she was adorable, “- but, I still love you, Sarah.” Lily slurred, she sounded happy next to me, her warm smile prominent on her face.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the adorableness beside me. Lily was a bit rosy and looked like she might fall back, so I embraced her once again, this time sitting the small monstergirl on my lap.

"You're adorable, Lily... I love you." I giggled, smooching Lily on the cheek, "You're experienced you say? Like, in what for example? Being cute? Or being a pedantic kitsune maid?!" I teased, sipping my beer a bit slower. I think that I was a bit more resilient to alcohol than that smol petal, but I wanted to be careful anyway.

Lily giggled, she sounded painfully obviously drunk, “I am! And I love when everything is clean and... b...” She slurred happily, rubbing her body against mine, she then seemed to have lost her train of thought.  
“... Hehe, am I really cute?” Lily questioned, she didn’t really sound serious, she just looked and sounded adorable as usual.

I chuckled feeling those hands of hers embracing my waist. I picked Lily up and held her like a little kitty cat in my arms, looking at her with sparkling eyes.

"I imagine there is no universe where you aren't cute, silly." I smiled, nuzzling Lily's nose with mine. I then sighed, nursing Lily and lulling her a little in my arms. I loved to make Lily feel like she was in a protective, comfortable shell. I looked up and saw something amazing.

"Lily... look at the stars... they're so beautiful..." I whispered, the night sky was looking wonderful. Millions of shiny stars sparkled on the black canvas, making an extraordinary view for two friends in the middle of some forest.

Lily coddled against me, smiling and purring in my clutches. She looked up to the night sky, "Wooow..." She cooed in awe as the stars were bright and plentiful in the sky.

"It reminds me of you and Monika..." Lily said in a cute voice, "I love you both, and I'm so happy I'm with you..." Lily snuggled up against me again, rubbing her head against my breasts as she continued to purr in delight.

I laughed softly, then rocked Lily delicately in my arms. It felt so soothing and beautiful to cradle her, and she probably felt the same way. I saw that she felt really drowsy. The fire was crackling and the soft wind was rustling the leaves in a calm manner. Lily's view was getting more and more obscured by darkness.

Lily let out a cute little yawn before just falling asleep.

…

The petite kitsune maid woke up in the tent on a comfy blanket. She felt very well rested and as she looked outside through the crack in the zip-up entrance, she saw the sun peeking up above the treeline. Birds were singing and flowers were blooming. It was a beautiful day outside!

Lily stretched her arms and yawned, it felt like she had a long sleep. "S-Sarah?" Lily said in a soft, quiet voice, as she just woke up. She slowly took off the blanket from over her and got up, she was actually short enough to be able to stand up in the tent. And on the other hand, the tent was quite big. She rubbed her eyes before she took the zip and opened the tent, walking outside as she shielded her eyes from the morning sun.

Now there was a pretty, adorable, barefooted kitsune oppai petal standing on the fresh, soft grass, rubbing her eyes and fixing her flowy top to stay on her shoulders. Her panties were dragged down a little from all the shuffling she did while asleep.

Lily saw the remnants of the fire and the big log. The open area was surrounded by trees and I was nowhere to be found! I was actually taking a piss then, but Lily told me what happened, and it was absolutely heartwarmingly adorable!

Lily heard a really faint, far-away sound of something small and in need from between the trees. It sounded like a mouse or something similar. Lily just knew it was something small and it was calling for help!

Lily walked towards the sound and looked around for the source, when suddenly a baby kitten jumped out of the bushes! It was very small, something you could fit in a small teacup, it was light gray and its paws were white. Lily covered her mouth in shock, looking at the adorable little kitten, she swooned at its cuteness. She quickly rushed to the bag, reached in and got out a marshmallow, she slowly moved towards the kitty, got on her knees and put the marshmallow on the ground. “Come here little kitty, you don’t have to be scawed.” she said in a caring voice, pushing the marshmallow towards the kitty.

Lily only now noticed that the kitty was somewhat frightened and distressed. It followed Lily as it was trying to seek help by the 'large' hooman. Lily frowned as it saw the kitten get behind her and cower in fear, meowing with its tiny, adorable tones. The maid suddenly heard a roar that made every little hair on her neck stand up. She looked in the direction she heard the roar from and saw the branches and bushes rustle...

Suddenly, a grizzly bear rushed out into the clearing, growling and looking around for its little pray that seemed to disappear somewhere! The bear was so large! Lily froze in fear. She didn't know what to do, and from what she heard running was really not designated... The bear growled again, sniffling around and looking directly at Lily and the kitten. It roared and started to charge forward, but when it was halfway through the clearing, Lily heard another rustle from her left.

I rushed forward like Usainee Bolt, the greatest runner alive, hopping over the bushes and branches. The second I heard a wild roar, I thought I'd have a heart attack. I was so worried that something happened to my little Lily!

Honestly, there was no time to think. There was time to act. And presumably, I did the stupidest thing in my entire life as I absolutely slammed my body onto the bear, aiming to conduct a flawless shoulder bash, but I just kinda tripped and flung my entire body at the bear, sending it flying to the side! Good that I'm a big chunk o' flesh too!

I got up from the ground, already super sweaty and with my eyes wide at what was just happening. Now, I was standing between the bear and Lily with the kitten, readying my fists and hopping around like I was on the ring. I guess my instincts just kicked in automatically...

"COME ON! YOU GONNA ATTACK?! DO IT!!!" I yelled when I saw the bear get up to its paws with sharp claws. It roared and began to run towards me, and it was a good thing I already went number one, because my pants would've been soaked by now.

The bear was charging at me, but moment before the crash, I just imagined it was my opponent, sending a charging, heavy fist towards my chest. And then it all clicked. I was too fast!

I made a focused, menacing expression as everything went into slow motion.

With incredible speed, I swerved to the side, and when the bear was confused, trying to look to the side where I was, but then...

BOOM!

"One, two!!" My right fist slammed into the bear's head, and then a successive uppercut with my left fist made the stupid creature whine in absolute surprise.

Oh how amazing it would look from a perspective of a bystander... the slow motion, my big muscles flexing and sweat dribblets jolting away from my biceps as my knuckles nearly shattered the bear's jaw.

But there was no time for glory. Or was it...?

While I landed the left uppercut, my right arm was already going back, and while the bear was still confused, my eyes sparkled.

"NORTHERN STAAAAAAR!!!!!!!" 

My arm flexed, all the veins popping to the surface of my skin as my killing weapon started behind me and arched up, my fist making a swoosh sound before it absolutely crashed down like a meteor, right on the bear's muzzle. My knuckles collided with its nose, smashing it so hard the bear's entire head jolted down and up, then down again, hitting the ground. It roared in pain, dazzled and stunned. I could see its eyes widening in confusion and fear as high-pitched whine escaped its wounded maw. It stumbled to the side and then fled into the trees in a drunken fashion, nearly tripping over its own paws, leaving blood trails behind.

I just stood there, panting hard like a dog in heat, looking at the bear disappearing in the bushes.

Suddenly, I felt an intense, pulsing pain on my side... As I punched the bear, it slashed its claws on my side...

I didn't want Lily to know that I was hurt, so I covered the claw marks with my shirt and hand.

"Yeah! That's what you get!!!!! Scurry back into your hole and don't come back!!!" I yelled after the bear. I exhaled and sat on the log, feeling like I just ran a marathon.

It only hit me after few more seconds, what the hell just actually happened. I fought a fucking bear and made it flee with its tiny tail curled!

"Lily! Oh my Goddess, are you okay?" I looked at Lily and the kitten, which was happily rubbing itself along Lily's legs. It seemed it was thankful for helping out.

Lily was trembling, she had a mixture of emotions, fear, gratitude, adrenaline, and some, all painted on her adorable face. She probably thought she was going to die.

She slowly crawled to me and sat down on the log, still shaking violently, “w-what the hell was that...?” She said, her voice was shaky and sounded scared. She looked at the kitten, how it was rubbing itself against my leg.

The kitten meowed in gratitude and hopped into Lily's hand. It was so tiny and cute, it fit perfectly in Lily's hand!

It was good that Lily sat on my left side, so she didn't see the slash. I hugged her tightly so she wouldn't see that I was bleeding...

"You're safe, Lily... It's my fault that I left you... you can be sure that bear won't be back... I won't leave you anymore." I said with a trembling voice, hugging Lily close with the kitten between us, meowing delightfully.

I felt like all the emotions decided to just now attack my head and body. Lightheaded, it felt like I was going to go mad from fear.

Lily gradually stopped shaking as I embraced her tightly. She was crying a little bit as she wrapped one arm around me, her other arm holding the kitten.

“Thank you, Sarah!” She said through tears. I just nodded absently and we sat there for a good 2 minutes, embracing.

After a long time of hugging, Lily let go and got back on her feet, she wiped her tears away and sat cross-legged, she put the kitten on her lap and smiled a little bit, trying to wrap her mind on something positive,  
“... Y- You're so adorable..." Lily said, caressing the kitty's back, "I think you should be named... Snowpuff."

"Snowpuff? Wait, where did you find that little thing?" I just realized there was a kitty with us... I squatted next to Lily and pet Snowpuff with two fingers, the kitten being so small.  
"Did the bear chase it?" I asked, and Snowpuff meowed. It closed its eyes and it looked exactly as if it was smiling to us.  
"Aw... it's so cute... What do you think you'll do with it?" I went to the side, taking advantage of the fact Lily was engaged in petting the cat. I grabbed my bag and took out a small first aid kit. I quickly soaked a napkin with alcohol and placed it onto my wound, hissing quietly. I checked whether Lily was still petting Snowpuff and then put another shirt on, which held the napkin against the four claw marks. It didn't hurt that much, it was a very shallow wound. I can certainly tell that I had worse wounds... and I was pretty resistant to pain after all, fortunately.

Now... How badass is a bear claw scar, huh?

“It looks as if that big scary bear was chasing after it...” Lily said in a sort of lovey-dovey voice, “I wanna keep it!” Lily sounded happy, she pet the kitten's chin with her finger and reached for the marshmallow behind her. She laid the marshmallow in front of the kitten, “You’re so cute, Snowpuff.” She cooed with a smile.

I went up and joined the two, caressing the feline's back. The kitten nommed on the marshmallow with its tiny mouth, biting only a fraction of it. It seemed really happy to be found by us...

For a moment a silly thought crossed my mind. Was Lily somehow tied to this lil kitty? … Monstergirls are weird.

I sighed and looked at the clock,  
"Damn... it's so late already... You've overslept, you little drunkard!" I joked, poking Lily's arm.

The sky was getting dark already, but it was not time of day alone, the clouds were getting all dark as well, and there was a distant thunder not long after I realized it was getting really cold.

Lily looked up to the clouds, “It looks like it’s gonna rain hard...” She sounded worried, sheltering the little kitten in her hand as she looked at me.  
“Should we go back in the tent?” Lily asked, only hoping to protect her newfound companion from the elements. Snowpuff was chewing adorably on the marshmallow, Lily seemed to be already in deep love with the kitten and couldn’t wait to bring it back home.

"Shoot... It seems so... Yeah, let's go in, in case it starts to rain. Come on." I got into the tent and as Lily went in, she saw me having a hard time... positioning. I had to slightly bow forward to even fit in the contraption.

"Yyyyeaah... It's a little... to small... but it's all alright. There will be place for the kitten even. It looks really sleepy." I said, observing the kitten content in Lily's arms, it looked a little drowsy from the chase. And having such soft, big boobies as pillows, it was pretty much set.

The tent was so small Lily had to sit between my legs, which had its pros and cons...

Lily sat down, and she did it slowly as she saw my junk was dangerously close from being squashed by her butt. I took the kitten from Lily and placed it comfortably on a folded blanket, where it almost immediately fell asleep.

"Well... You have to watch out for my balls... but other than that it- ooh..." I suddenly moaned softly as Lily's leg went under my balls, lifting them a little,  
"Ah! Yes... okay... that's good..." I chuckled. My massive bulge was resting on top of Lily's thigh as the kitsune girl was sitting between my spread legs.

The wind was howling, but the tent was really sturdy. The zipper entrance was closed and there was a nice lantern that illuminated the interior of the small tent.

"J- Just don't wiggle too much... it- it's gonna make me feel..." I gulped, "... good..." I whispered really quietly. I bit my lower lip as I was already feeling better after that fight. If anything would make me feel better, it would be Lily for sure.

Lily blushed really hard as she felt my giant penis and testicles resting on her thicc thigh, “I-I’ll try” she said a little nervous, she looked over to the cute kitten sleeping in the corner and you could see it in her face that it just warmed her tiny, big heart.

There was a faint sound of thunder from far away and Lily got a little scared, hugging me in fear, it seemed she felt safe close to me. Lily was trying to be still, but her thigh was rubbing all over my crotch without control.

"gmh..." My knees tried to move a little closer, but they couldn't. I was trapped in this position, and my crotch was completely exposed to little Lily's attacks. I blushed as my big balls were being kneaded and poked by Lily's thigh and knee.

I hugged Lily back, holding her close. I tried not to think about it, but having Lily in-between my legs like that, rubbing at my junk was just too arousing. My penis started to react to that and soon enough, I felt as it was getting harder inside of my pant leg.

"a- ah... sorry..." I whispered quietly, closing my eyes. Must've looked really cute because Lily smiled at me as she was pressing her leg against the very soft, pillowy nuts,  
"You're just... so soft and fluffy..." I had Lily in my arms, holding her in an embrace, "m-my balls are just too sensitive..."

“Sarah.... you’re adorable.” Lily said, giving me a little peck on the lips. Lily told me she always adored when I was like this, being so close and passionate, soft and caring. Most of the time I was too confident and overwhelming, which she low-key liked too, but sometimes in life, you gotta be a soft marshmallow too.

Lily rubbed her cheek against my body and let go of me,  
“That’s ok, I understand... you just like me a lot!” Lily cooed with an adorable smile. She then moved, lying down with her legs curled up, carefully putting her head down, using my soft, pillowy nuts as a... well, pillow!  
“And I like that you’re so soft and comfy...” Lily purred with a small giggle as she cuddled up between my thighs with her head resting on my sack.

"ah~" I felt how those good kind of shivers went up my spine while I felt her head resting on my plump baby-makers. Looking down at that adorable girl just resting her head on my massive bulge, I blushed harder, my mouth transforming into a twisty "S"-like shape.

I mewled a little cutely, resting my hands on Lily's tiny form,  
"Are they cozy for you?" I asked quietly, smiling a bit.

Somehow, I felt it was really inappropriate, but my dick was going harder and harder as I tried to prevent the inevitable. I held my penis with one hand, trying to stop if from expanding, but this situation was far too arousing...

"ah! It's... g-growing..." An adorable, distressed whimper escaped Lily's mouth as her eyes locked with my penis. Lily's head resting on my soft, round gonads was driving me crazy in a very, very good way. Lily was practically weightless, so the sensation was almost tingling my balls.  
Lily coddled up more against my pillows, putting her hands around them and rubbing them a little bit as she rested her face on them.  
“Your big, virile balls are super comfy!” Lily hummed in a cute way, giving my sack a little kiss.

Lily was really aroused by my... well, me in general.  
"Sarah... You saved me and Snowpuff from that bear... you're my hero. And you deserve a really big reward from me. I was already yours... but please accept this as my way of saying thank you...” Lily cooed a bit shyly, rubbing her face into my testicles along with her hands that rubbed them from the bottom. For me, it felt like heaven, and for Lily, they were a pair of nice, comfy pillows for her to rest.

I groaned a little as Lily was performing such magic directly on my large, sensitive orbs. The rubbing and the smooch made me reach my threshold... My dick was at full mast, even stretching the pants dangerously, making my tip poke out of the pant leg!

"Ah!" Lily purred with a really high-pitched tone as she held the delicate reproductive organs, feeling them churning with my sticky, thick yogurt. It was so lovely!

"It feels really good, angel." Blushing harder than ever, I curled my toes and squirmed my hips a little, it was so frustrating and yet so amazingly nice having my testes smothered in Lily's warmth and love. My tip was already leaking pre-cum quite profoundly.

“So soft~” Lily cooed as she rubbed her face down softly on my soft, squishy gonads. She cuddled against my legs and thighs, rubbing my balls in the process with her face, and then gave another smooch on my sack, rubbing it from below with her hands.

I reached the "ahegao" state at one point as the stimulation on my pent-up balls was simply amazing. You would think that I only liked them being busted, huh? Well, of course not. I absolutely adored having my colossal jewels rubbed and massaged, and Lily was a Goddess at that soft touch.

At home, she sometimes edged me for hours with soft stimulation. She was a sweetheart, but could also be a cruel mistress at command!

If the stimulation continued, I would cum gallons only by having my testes smothered by that sexy maid. But unfortunately, Lily suddenly twitched and let out a little yelp, squeezing her arms around my balls, making my cock throb in need. The pressure was so arousing!

I released a feral moan as Lily's tiny hands clenched on my big cum tanks.  
"Ah... Lily! If you squeeze them, I'll spurt!" I half-whispered, panting rapidly as I bit my lower lip, all rosy red on cheeks.

Lily looked down at my balls with concern, “Oh no! Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry!” Lily said, rubbing my nuts with her hands caringly.

Suddenly, I spotted why she twitched so randomly.

There, right beside her, was a tiny, pink insect, just strolling casually towards the exit of the tent.

"Oh no... That's- AHH!" I twitched as well, feeling like something tiny dug its chompers into my sensitive sack.

… We were in trouble.

My face twisted in pleasure. I was almost foaming up as I looked down at Lily with lust in my eyes.  
"F- Fuck... Did it bit you?" I grunted sexually, my penis spurting a small glob of pre-cum from Lily's squeeze and caring massage.

I, and presumably Lily too, felt incredible warmth and arousal on the lower spheres. My penis was hard as a rock as I felt unending need to copulate. To just shoot out my jizz as fast as possible.

"That's a love ant!" I groaned, grabbing my dick and jerking it off against my thigh, sliding my hand up and down on it.  
"Lily! We have to do something!" I was panicking a bit, I have never been so horny in my life. I felt like fucking a whole bus of girls!

"Ah! A- a love ant?!" Lily huffed, she was becoming rather flushed too. Her eyes going woozy as she bit her lower lip.

"Yes...! God... my balls are going to explode!"

"Oh, Sarah... I need to milk your cock! Please fuck my titties!" Lily burst out, almost ripping off her top, revealing her gorgeous boobs, which bounced and jiggled wonderfully. They were astonishingly perfect!

I kind of got stunned after seeing them, I couldn't even move as my horniness levels went off the charts.

"Well?! Master, do you need some... motivation?!" Lily said as her eyes went down and suddenly, she shoot her fists down, aiming right for each of my big spheres, crushing them under her tiny fists.

"GHaaAAAH!!" I swooned after the kitsune pressed my balls downwards, digging her tiny fists right into the middle of each orb.

“Now... give me it! I need it, Sarah~! Rip off your pants! I love when you do it!” Lily cooed with lust, getting on her knees before my genitals.

"You don't need to tell me twice..." I said and ripped the fuck out of my shorts, making my giant dick jolt up and sway up and down as my giant, sweaty balls lied on the ground.

Lily's eyes sparkled as she moaned and started to give me a handjob, her tiny hands were really going fast and were really pleasurable, but due to their size, they covered like... one-tenth of my cock.

I panted, looking at Lily moving her hands in such a skilled way. As my maid was kneeling just in front of me, I felt her legs touching my bloated nuts lying on the ground.

Lily masturbated me hard, spitting on her hands and caressing my massive dickhead, but it was still just too dry. I quickly reached into the bag and pulled out lube!

"Uh... Sorry... I thought it would come in handy." I explained, then laughed a bit as Lily seemed embarrassed. Even when she's so horny, she can still be shy!

Then, I poured some into her hands and mine before putting the bottle back into the bag. I smiled to Lily, my eyes sparkly and lewd as I reached down and slid my hand into her panties to cover her small, puffy pussy in the oily substance.

"Mwaaah~! M- Master, you're touching my pussy!" Lily yelled, little tears in the corners of her eyes. She was in some serious heat. And that wet stain on her panties only confirmed it.

"Ah... You're so fast... It feels so good." My breath was ragged. I was really pleased by Lily's actions, and my dick responded to it as well, beads of pre-cum constantly formed on my tip from the arousal, but she quickly licked them off or used my pre-cum to further lubricate my mighty sex rod.

Lily's hands zoomed on my cock, jacking it off as pleasurably as she could muster, going down and even groping my balls caringly and lustfully with one of her hands, leaving the other to pleasure my dick.

"I caaAAaaaAaant control myself~!" Lily mewled in a lewd, high voice, she wanted to feel pleasure as well as make me cum so bad, her voice was trembling in anticipation.

I simply broke as I saw Lily doing such lewd things. And it was high time I let her do what she wanted from the beginning. Swiftly picking Lily up, turning her around and seating her between my own belly and my hard, giant dick. Lily now had a massive erect penis in front of her, and her tiny feet landed directly on something round and very soft.

I was so horny that when I felt Lily's body so close to my dick, I growled, embracing Lily and placing one of my hands on Lily's pussy, caressing her clit passionately. With my other hand, I wanted to surprise Lily, so I tugged it under her sweet bum, playing with her back entrance!

Lily was shaking, the finger up her bum combined with getting a clit massage from me left her squirming in happiness. Her hands went faster now, stroking the middle of my over foot long cock lustfully as she went in and gave it a long, horny lick all the way to the tip. Lily rubbed her feet on my orbs, and with quick, horny thinking, she lifted her feet and stomped on both of my jewels, each of her feet crushing each of my balls. Her bare toes digging into my testicles, it was the best feeling in the world.

But the highlight wasn't even there. It was right on her beautiful, ample titties which were now wrapped around the middle section of my cock perfectly. Those large milk-bags were jiggling and bouncing with every stroke as we furiously masturbated each other.

Lily was already far too deep, her fragile mind gone, a perfect ahegao on her face as she drooled and embraced my rod, bouncing up and down, sliding her perfect tits along my length.

With me violating her ass, she only reacted with a high-pitched squeak, her pussy and anus clenching around my fingers, seconds before she absolutely blasted, squirting all over the base of my erect dong. At the same time, she dug her heels into the middle of my massive family jewels.

"Aaah~!" I burst, moaning lustfully, feeling my overstuffed gonads being violated like that, "My balls! I'm going to cum soon!!! You're wonderful, Lily!!" I was slurring my words a bit, being in such a horny state. My horny dick was almost jumping, feeling Lily's tongue and breasts enveloping it made the long shaft spurt out a big glob of pre-cum. The monster before Lily was emitting such heat, Lily felt like she was right beside a fireplace! And it was so hard, throbbing with might! Lily's feet rubbed the soft, rubbery balls under them, even hotter than my excited dick.

I was feeling extra playful, so I slowly entered Lily's flower with my pinky finger, using the rest of my fingers to grope at her large butt. My other hand was swiftly massaging Lily's excited nether lips, and I even stuck my finger inside her pussy, which only made her cum the second... or was it the third time...

"F- Fuck my balls! I'm going to cum so soon! Yes!!!" I swooned in bliss, having an ahegao and even thrusting my hips a little.

Lily was overcome with lust, she didn't have any other emotion except for just being horny, she worked hard on making me cum, working with her hands really fast, crushing my nuts under her toes and heels, and hugging my shaft with her titties. My dick was pulsating and about to burst. With one last-ditch effort to make me cum, she dug her feet into my testicles and stood up, rubbing her pussy along the top of my penis and trapping my tip between her breasts while still masturbating my giant fuck stick.  
"cuUUuuuUum" Lily mewled in pleading need to me, her voice sounded desperate and needy as she worked hard the stroking.

"Yes!! Yes, I'm trying!!! I'm so close! You're doing such a gooood joooob!!!" I cried out, clenching my teeth, and wriggling my toes. It felt like heaven, having my massive cock stroked and my balls stomped on like that. Lily's feet were so small on my giant orbs, they almost sank into their soft, sensitive structure.

I moaned constantly as I felt Lily's small, cute tongue lap on the very tip of my cockhead and her feet crushing my precious girls.

"Ahh!!! Lily! My balls! My balls are about to burst!!! I will cum so much!!" I yelled, pleasing Lily with my hands still.

Lily could feel as my balls were working hard under her feet. They were so swollen with cum because of the poison the ant injected, that they grew to the size of cantaloupes!

"CuuuUUuUuuuum SaraaAaaaAh!" Lily cooed lustfully, she still sounded very cute, especially since she was acting all cuddly and sweet to my pulsating penis.

I wasn't able to hold much longer. Lily's moves were too much for me and when Lily's feet were constantly digging into my bursting orbs and her tits were wrapped around my giant cock, I started to orgasm. Lily felt my cock tremble and my balls contract. My eyes went to the back of my head as I ejaculated thick, powerful spurts of sweltering hot white goo, my mouth swooning in an 'o' shape.

Lily gasped in bliss, her eyes crossing as she came for the... tenth-ish time, pushing her puffy pussy against my penis and rubbing her clit against my dick as my cum erupted between her soft, pillowy breasts.

A gooey, splashing and sloshing sounds could be heard as Lily's cleavage changed color to white, jizz splurting out from between her boobies as she still worked her hands on the bottom tube of my cock.

My testicles desperately tried to contract, but they were absolutely pinned to the ground by Lily's small feet. That, of course, didn't stop me from having one of the most intense orgasms in my life.

My orgasm lasted at least a minute and a half, after which there was a pool of cum inside the tent, around my balls, and on all the blankets. My balls visibly got smaller a bit, returning to their grapefruit size, but they were almost pink and felt super sensitive. I gasped in satisfaction, blushing hard as I inhaled, my dick leaking cum as it was done shooting.

Lily just sort of tilted back and fell onto me, her feet shifting forward and painfully grinding my testicles against the hard ground.

"aouuughh~" I whimpered, catching Lily and huffing from the intense experience. After a few seconds of trying to catch my breath, I finally took a big inhale.  
"Ahhh.... Ahh.... Lily... I'm so happy..." I murmured, my member going down slowly at a throbbing pace.

“Th- that... was ama...zing.” Lily muttered in a very woozy, sleepy state. Ger adorable soft voice still mesmerizing, she had never had an orgasm so big before, I could tell.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much... I really am... You deserve to be spoiled, my sweet little Lily..." I said lovingly, lowering myself into a kiss on Lily's lips,

“Y- You... too...” Lily cooed, snuggling up against me as best she could, she was really weak.

I smiled and then caressed Lily's perfect boobs, seeing how my sperm overflowed even such nice big rack so quickly.

"I think we'll go home tomorrow morning, huh? And avoid trips into bear territory next time!" I took Lily and placed her on the soft blankets, then lied down behind her, hugging her and coddling my little, lovely companion. We were spooning, but my cock was still half-hard, so it wound up between Lily's legs with my tip between Lily's feet.

"Hehe, yes, Sarah... I know you'd protect me anyway..." She cooed.

I kissed the top of Lily's head, "Always, darling."

Lily yawned loudly and snuggled up against me while I embraced her and filled my hand with that big boob of hers.

“I love you, Sarah.” Lily said as she closed her eyes and put her body closer to mine, her big thighs rubbing along my thick shaft, “Goodnight”.

"I love you too. Good night, Lily." I said softly, snuggling with Lily and covering her with my protective form. I turned the lamp off and hugged Lily lovingly, closing my eyes. I felt as a tiny, fluffy feline hopped onto my side and meowed before cuddling with us to sleep. Fortunately it was spared the rain of cum and was perfectly clean.

There was a lot more to do the next day. And telling Lily, and everybody else, that I actually got clawed by a bear was unfortunately one of them...


End file.
